My Girlfriend from A Social Media
by Changmin KW
Summary: Kris Wu, seorang namja pecinta social media (Facebook) mendapat pacar di facebook juga. Apakah yeoja yang menjadi pacar Kris adalah tipe idealnya? Warning : GS and KrisTao couple! DLDR!


**Tittle : My Girlfriend from A Social Media**

**Cast : KrisTao dan akan ada cast lainnya.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T nyerempet ke M sih sedikit**

**Warning : GS for Uke, yang enggak suka GS enggak usah baca,agak OOC sepertinya,bahasa baku.**

**Summary : Kris Wu, seorang namja pecinta social media (Facebook) mendapat pacar di facebook juga. Apakah yeoja yang menjadi pacar Kris adalah tipe idealnya?**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! Jangan jadi silent readers!**

**Bold + Italic = **_Status facebook_

**Bold = **_Pesan_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huhh, pagi ini aku sedang badmood karena pulsa modemku habis. Memang sih bisa beli lagi, tetapi pagi buta seperti ini mana ada counter pulsa yang buka, sedangkan aku memerlukannya sekarang! Oh ya, namaku Kris Wu nama gaulnya Kris. Aku seorang mahasiswa semester 5 jurusan bisnis ekonomi.

Pasti ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa aku membutuhkan pulsa modemnya sekarang. Buka situs porno? Oh tidak, tolong kalian jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak, aku tidak akan membuka situs yang menambah dosa itu sebelum aku bosan melihat koleksi ' film blue'ku yang ada di laptop *ngomongnya sok alim nambah dosa, padahal sama aje*. Okeh abaikan perkataan authornya lanjut aja yah, ekhem, jadi aku ingin membalas inbox yeoja kenalanku di facebook. Aku tidak tau yeoja itu cantik,pintar,seksi atau tidak karena dia memakai foto profil boneka panda. Tetapi, yeoja itu sangat seru kalau di ajak inbox'an.

Daripada bergalau ria gara-gara hal sepele mending aku bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kampus dan meminjam handphone Suho si orang kaya kekeke~.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di kampusku, aku segera berlari ke perpustakaan tempat dimana Suho berada. Aku tau keberadaan Suho? Karena sebelum masuk pelajaran, Suho dan Lay-yeojachingu Suho- memanfaatkan waktunya untuk berpacaran. Tidak elit sekali yah pacaran di perpustakaan.

"Suhoooo! Aku pinjam handphonemu, please bbuing~bbuing" teriakku sesampai di meja SuLay sambil melakukan aegyo yang membuat pasangan SuLay dan Changmin KW a.k.a Gue muntah.

"Ckck, aku mohon kalau kau ingin meminjam handphoneku jangan berteriak dan melakukan aegyo!" ucap Suho dengan lantang.

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja. Terus, handphonemu mana?"

"Pasti kau ingin membalas inbox dari yeoja kenalanmu itu kan? Akun Facebooknya 'Baby Panda' tapi nama aslinya Taozi atau Zitao?" kata Lay bingung memikirkan nama yeoja kenalanku.

"Taozi.. Sudah cepat sini handphonemu, siapa tau dia membalas inboxku dengan fotonya"

"Maksudmu apa Kris?" Tanya Suho. Lay hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku meminta dia untuk mengirimkan fotonya di inbox. Biar aku tau wajahnya seperti apa. Kalau dia cantik, aku akan selalu membalas inboxnya. Tapi kalau dia tidak cantik atau seksi sesuai tipe idealku, aku tidak akan membalas inboxnya. Atau bisa juga aku memblokirnya" Jelasku kepada pasangan Appa-Eomma.

"Jahat sekali kau Kris! Aku akan bersumpah, dia mengirimkan fotonya yang menurutmu jelek tetapi kalau kau melihat yang aslinya, kau akan menyukainya atau bisa juga kau jatuh cinta kepadanya" ucap Lay terlihat kesal.

"Aku ini kan tampan, masa mau berteman dengan yeoja jelek."

"Haahh,, Terserah kau saja lah Kris!" ujar Suho sambil menyerahkan Handphone Samsung Galaxy S4-nya.

"Oke, aku pinjam dulu. Nanti istirahat aku kembalikan. Bye" kata ku sambil melangkah pergi dari perpustakaan menuju taman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- At Park -**

Aku memainkan handphone Suho mencari tempat pembuka Internet. Setelah di buka, ada 1 message dan segeraku buka tulisan 'message'.

**Loading 25%**

**Loading 75%**

**Loading 100%**

Dan muncullah sebuah foto. Tapi aku bingung melihat foto itu. Karena foto itu memperlihatkan wajah seorang yeoja *dilihat dari rambut panjang dan terlihat ikal* yang ditutupi dengan kepala Panda. Hah? Bagaimana aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Aku menscrool ke bawah ada sebuah pesan tulisan.

**Baby Panda**

"**Mianhae, aku tidak bisa memberi fotoku. Kata eomma dan appa, aku tidak boleh menyebarkan fotoku ke akun ini, kecuali akun ku yang kedua karena akun itu di khususkan untuk teman-teman sekolahku. Mianhae Kris ge T~T"**

Ahrrrgggg! Ini membuatku stress! Apa yeoja ini jelek sampai tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya? Aku segera mengetik balasanku dengan.

**Kris Wu**

"**Ahh, tidak masalah. Heum Taozi, tolong jangan inbox aku lagi ne. Besok aku akan menutup akun ini karena akhir-akhir ini aku sedang sibuk. Bye ****J**"

Itulah balasanku. Aku tidak mau bingung-bingung dengan yeoja itu. Bohong kalau aku sedang sibuk. Aku akan memblokir yeoja itu. Aku tidak membutuhkan yeoja itu! Hahhh..

**~KrisTao~**

Pagi ini aku mendapat telepon dari eomma ku yang menyuruhku untuk menjemput Wu Baekhyun di bandara. Aku malas sekali menjemput adik ku satu-satunya. Aku iri karena dia sangat di sayang oleh eomma, dia sekolah di China dan tinggal bersama nenek-ku. Dulu aku juga ingin bersekolah disana tapi dilarang oleh eommaku.

Aku segera masuk kedalam mobil dan mengendarainya ke Bandara. Kata eomma, aku harus sampai di bandara 30 menit sebelum Bakhyun sampai, sedangkan aku tidak tau kapan Baekhyun sampai -_-. Aku sudah sampai di bandara dan segera menduduk-an diriku di tempat duduk yang kosong. Sambil menunggu adikku tiba, aku mendengarkan musik di handphoneku sambil mengecek akun Facebook-ku. Kenapa tidak ada pesan dari Taozi? Ahh kau bodoh Kris. Kau sudah memblokirnya.

"Excuse me. Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" Tanya seseorang yang dari suaranya adalah yeoja.

"Silahkan duduk saja" jawabku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya sibuk dengan akun Facebook-ku.

"KRISSS GEGEEE!" teriak seorang yeoja yang aku yakin adalah adikku, Baekhyun.

"Ckck, kau tidak usah tau!"

"Heum mianhae ge hehe" jawab baekhyun. Tiba-tiba dia menyeringai sambil melihat yeoja yang tadi meminta izin kepadaku untuk duduk disampingku.

"Kris ge, apa yeoja di sampingmu ini adalah yeojachingumu?" bisik Baekhyun sambil menunjuk yeoja yang di samping. Aku menoleh kearah yeoja di sampingku. Yeoja itu juga sedang mendengarkan musik tetapi dia memakai masker jadi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Kau ini! Tentu saja bukan. Ayo kita pulang" aku menarik adikku sampai di parkiran bandara. Aku merogoh kantong celanaku. Kemana kunci mobilku?

"Hosh,, hosh,, hosh. Minhae aku mengikutimu. Aku menemukan kunci mobil di bawah tempat yang tadi kau duduki. Ini kuncinya" seorang yeoja menyerahkan kunci mobilku sambil terengah-engah. Akupun segera mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Hey, kau yeoja yang tadi duduk di samping gege ku kan? Wahh kau cantik sekali yah seperti model" puji Baekhyun. Cantik. Ku perhatikan yeoja di depanku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Cantik,imut karena berkantung mata panda,body bagaikan gitar spanyol,rambut ikal agak ke-coklatan,bibir kucing yang merah mengundangku untuk mengecupnya ckck hentikan fikiran kotormu Kris!

"Ahh terimakasih atas pujiannya. Kau juga cantik kok" puji yeoja di sampingku kepada Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah kita pulang, Baek. Dan kau.. terimakasih" kataku dingin sambil menyeret Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan diangguki oleh yeoja panda itu.

"Sebentar Kris ge, aku kan belum menanyakan namanya,, Kriissss geee! Buka-kan pintunya dulu!" huh. Baekhyun memang cerewet!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah makan malam dan mendengarkan ocehan yang tidak jelas dari adik-ku. Aku segera masuk kamar,membuka laptop,memasangkan modem dan buka Facebook. Permintaan pertemananku bertambah satu, yang tadinya 103 menjadi 104 *weeedeeh*. Banyak-kan? Karena yang belum aku konfrim tidak memakai foto aslinya. Kalau mereka memakai foto aslinya aku akan konfrim.

**Huang ZiTao **ingin berteman dengan anda.

**Konfrimasi · Lain kali**

Aku mengklik kronologi orang yang mengirim permintaan pertemanan. Dia memakai foto asli tapi wajahnya tidak begitu keliatan karena jarak fotonya agak jauh. Sudahlah, aku konfrim saja daripada dia merengek minta di konfrim lewat inbox. Karena aku bosan, aku ingin melihat status yang dia buat saja.

**Huang ZiTao · **2 hours ago

_**Waahhh, ternyata aslinya sangat tampan yah seperti Pangeran di dongeng haha. Tapi kenapa dia dingin sekali yah?**_

**50 Like · Coment · Share**

Dasar yeoja! Lebay sekali bikin status seperti itu saja.

**Huang ZiTao · **4 hours ago

_**Huhh,, kenapa harus aku yang menjemput sepupuku di bandara. Kan masih ada Sehun. Menyebalkan :(**_

**75 Like · 3 Coment · Share**

Hah, hanya seperti itu saja statusnya. Aku segera mengklik beranda.

**1 message**

**KLIK!**

**Huang ZiTao**

"**Anyeong gege ^_^ !~**"

Baru saja aku konfrim, orang ini sudah kegenitan kepadaku. Aku tidak akan membalas pesannya.

**1 message.**

1 pesan Facebook lagi?

**KLIK**

**Huang ZiTao**

"**Kenapa hanya di baca? Aku tau, oppa tidak sedang sibuk-kan? Setelah aku mengirim fotoku berkepala Panda, kau langsung memblokirku. Iya kan? Apa gege tidak percaya kepadaku?**"

Hah? Ada apa dengan orang ini? Apakah dia yang mempunyai akun **Baby Panda? **Tapi yang punya akun itu nama aslinya adalah Taozi bukan Zitao.

**Kris Wu**

"**Kau ini kenapa? Apa kau yang punya akun Baby Panda itu? Tapi nama asli orang yang punya akun itu kan Taozi bukan Zitao. Bilang saja kau KEGENITAN dengan ku! Dasar yeoja jelek!**"

**Huang ZiTao**

"**Iya, aku yang punya akun Baby Panda. Taozi atau Tao adalah nama panggilanku dan ini adalah akun keduaku yang khusus untuk berteman dengan teman kuliahku! Kau bilang aku KEGENITAN dan JELEK? Apakah kita harus bertemu supaya kau percaya dan tidak mengatai-ku?**"

**Kris Wu**

"**Kau menantangku untuk bertemu denganku? Haha nanti kalau aku bertemu denganmu aku tidak sadarkan diri karena kejelekanmu :p**"

**Huang ZiTao**

"**Kau takut? Apa kau adalah seorang faker? Memakai foto orang yang aslinya wajahmu itu jelek. HAHA!**"

**Kris Wu**

"**Kau mengataiku? Aku bukan faker! Okeh, karena kau dan aku tinggal di Seoul, kita bertemu di Sungai Han pukul 7 malam. Aku akan menunjukan kepadamu kalau aku bukan faker!**"

**Huang ZiTao**

"**Okeh! Aku terima tantanganmu! Selamat malam!**"

Yeoja sialan! Mengataiku faker seenak jidatnya! Aku yakin dia jelek. Liat saja nanti kalau dia menyukaiku dan menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku, aku tidak akan segan-segan mempermalukannya!

**~KrisTao~**

Sudah pukul 19.30 , rasanya aku malas sekali ke Sungai Han. Pasti banyak yang berpacaran, sedangkan aku masih jones #-_-#. Aku memakai kaos berwarna putih polos,celana jeans berwarna hitam dan jaket mahal berwarna senada dengan celanaku. Aku segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengendarainya sampai Sungai Han.

Aku mengendarainya dengan pelan karena kalau ngebut bakalan diomelin sama eommaku(?) sambil melihat pasangan kekasih yang sedang bermesra. Lama berjalan, akhirnya sampai juga di Sungai Han. Aku turun dari mobil dan melihat lampu warna-warni. Karena mataku melihat area Sungai Han, tak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang

**BUGH**

"Awww" suara orang meringis kesakitan. Aku dan orang itu-lebih tepatnya yeoja- terjatuh.

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja" ucap yeoja itu.

"Hey! Kalau jalan pakai mat-" aku terpaku melihat yeoja yang menabrak-ku. Dan kami pun saling berpandang dalam diam.

**2 menit**

**5 menit**

**10 menit**

Lama berpandangan, yeoja itu membuang muka ke arah lain sambil bangun dari jatuh-nya dan merapihkan pakaian-nya. Aku pun juga membuang mukaku dan berdiri tegap.

"Kau kan yeoja yang di bandara itu kan? Yang menemukan kunci mobilku?" tanya-ku dengan nada menyelidik.

"Ne, dan kau adalah... Kris Wu kan?" Deg~ Whatt? Kenapa dia bisa tau namaku? Jangan-jangan..

"Aku Huang ZiTao! Bagaimana? Apakah kau akan mengataiku lagi, hem?" lanjutnya. Benarkah ini yang namanya Huang ZiTao? Kenapa dia tidak bilang di inbox kalau kemarin aku dan dia bertemu di bandara?

Huh, aku keringat dingin melihat penampilannya sekarang. Lihat saja pakaiannya memakai rok yang panjangnya hanya beberapa senti di bawah bokong dan bajunya yang ketat dan berdada rendah, membuat payudara montoknya menyembul keluar. 'Benar-benar tipe idealku. So sexy!~' batin ku.

"Oh, ternyata kau Huang ZiTao. Hah, sudah terbuktikan kalau aku bukan seorang faker yang memakai foto orang?"

"Dan kau sudah melihat asliku kan? Kenapa kau mengataiku yeoja jelek eoh? Kau hanya melihat foto profilku kan? Kenapa kau tidak melihat koleksi foto ku yang lain di facebook?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Oh shit! Aku lupa melihat koleksi fotonya! Kenapa aku bisa bodoh seperti ini?

"E-eum mianhae aku mengataimu" aku minta maaf kepadanya. Yaa aku tau aku bersalah karena aku tidak melihat koleksi foto-nya seperti biasa aku ingin meng konfrim orang yang meminta pertemanan kepadaku.

"Sudah lah. Lupakan kejadian ini. Aku pergi dulu!" Tao pergi dengan sedikit berlari. "Sampai bertemu lagi Taozi" gumamku sambil ber smirk dan aku pun masuk ke mobil untuk pulang.

**~KrisTao~**

"Gege kau darimana saja? Tadi eomma mencarimu sampai mengantuk" kata Baekhyun yang sedang menonton TV.

"Aku habis... Ahh, Kau tau yeoja yang kemarin di bandara?"

"Ne, gadis cantik dengan body yang sempurna itu kan? Aku jadi iri" kata Baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya. Aku mengusap kepalanya.

"Tadi aku berkencan dengannya" kataku to the point tapi ini bukan yang sebenarnya sih.

"Mwoo! Kenapa kau bisa berkencan dengan gadis itu? Namanya siapa? Apakah gege-ku yang jelek ini berpacaran dengan gadis sempurna itu? Tolong kenalkan kepadaku ge"

"Ahh, kau ini cerewet! Namanya Huang ZiTao. Aku memang tidak pacaran dengan-nya, tapi apa kau mau bertaruh dengan-ku? Yang kalah semua fasilitas akan di kasih ke eomma. Bagaimana?" tantangku

"Oke, apa itu?"

"Kau kan sudah mengatai-ku jelek, kalau aku berpacaran dengan-nya berarti kau kalah. Kalau dia menolak berpacaran dengan-ku berarti aku kalah"

"Aku terima tantanganmu Kris Wu! Tapi, kau harus menyatakan perasaan kepadanya di depan-ku" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum licik.

"Siapa takut" aku dan Baekhyun pun berjabat tangan tanda menyetujui tantangan. Lalu aku segera masuk kekamar. Ku buka situs Facebook dan mencari akun yeoja sexy tadi. Setelah muncul, aku membuka koleksi fotonya.

Wow! I-ini,, kenapa semua fotonya terlihat sangat sexy dan innocent? Aku klik satu foto untuk di perbesar. Mataku melebar karena di foto ini Tao sedang mempout kan bibirnya sambil memeluk boneka memeluk boneka panda dan rambutnya yang di kepang di tambah bando telinga panda ini terlihat sangat Polos dan imut. Aku mengklik 'selanjutnya' dan..

Astagaaa! Foto sangat tidak baik untuk anak kecil! Berfoto dengan posisi tengkurap,memakai tanktop berwarna merah jambu dan..dan.. Kalian tau? Belahan dada-nya yang montok dan putih mulus itu terekspos dan dia memasang wajah gadis nakal! Shit! Ini sudah membuatku horny! Dan tanpa sengaja tanganku mengklik tulisan save. F*ck! Sexy girl!.

**~KrisTao~**

Jam istirahat aku langsung menuju perpustakaan. Tujuan-ku ke perpustakaan bukan untuk belajar atau mencari buku, tapi untuk cari foto sexy Tao di koleksi foto facebook-nya. Setelah aku mendapatkannya aku langsung menyimpan foto itu di galeri. Lumayan untuk menambah dosa *nambah dosa bangga*.

Tiba-tiba fikiran untuk mendapatkan Tao terlintas di otak-ku. Bagaimana cara mendapatkannya, aku saja belum pendekatan dengannya? Apa aku inbox Tao saja? Ngumpung dia lagi on. Haha ide yang bagus Kris.

**Kris Wu**

"**Hey :)"**

Huh, semoga dia membalas inboxku hehe. Sambil menunggu balasan darinya, aku membuka kronologi untuk melihat statusnya. Tapi ada status yang membuatku kaget.

**Huang ZiTao ****· **9 hours ago

_**Dia memang tampan, tapi sayang dia adalah namja yang dingin dan suka mengatai orang seenaknya. Aku tidak menyukai namja seperti 'dia'!**_

**89 Like ****· 21 Coment · Share**

**Huang ZiTao ****· **11 hours ago

_**Okeh, sebentar lagi aku akan mempunyai K-E-K-A-S-I-H hehe :D**_

**103 Like ****· 37 Coment · Share**

Whaaattt? Dia sudah mempunyai calon kekasih? Bagaimana denganku? Jujur, aku sudah menyukainya waktu dibandara. Dan status diatasnya, apa itu untuk-ku? Aku kan sudah minta maaf kepadanya. Apa aku harus minta maaf lagi di inbox ya hitung-hitung basa-basi PDKT hehe. Aku mengklik kotak pesan dan kulihat dia hanya membaca pesan dari-ku.

**Kris Wu**

"**Mianhae aku sudah dingin kepada-mu dan aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Maafkan aku yaa cantik :)**"

**Huang ZiTao**

"**Nugu? Apa kita pernah kenal sebelumnya?**"

**Kris Wu**

"**Kau Taozi kan? Ayo lah jangan pura-pura tidak tau, tolong maafkan aku**"

**Huang ZiTao**

"**Huh, sudah lah lupakan! Anggap tidak terjadi apa-apa!**"

**Kris Wu**

"**Tapi kau mau kan memaafkanku?"**

**Huang ZiTao**

"**Okeh aku akan memaafkanmu :)"**

**Kris Wu**

"**Ahh, thank's. Kau memang yeoja yang baik dan cantik )"**

Akhirnya aku di maafkan juga. Lumayan bisa PDKT juga haha. Kau memang pintar Kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu pagi biasanya aku jogging sendiri. Biasanya ada suara jeritan yeoja-yeoja karena ada namja se-tampanku jogging di tempat yang sama seperti mereka tetapi sekarang hanya ada desahan kecewa dari yeoja-yeoja. See, mereka melihatku jogging dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang sangat sexy, Taozi. Berhari-hari aku hanya inbox,sms dan telefon'an saja dengannya. Hari ini aku memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaan-ku kepadanya. Dan aku akan mengalahkan Baekhyun.

"Kris ge, kita beristirahat dulu bagaimana?" tanya Taozi. Wajahnya mengeluarkan keringat cukup banyak menambah kesan imut dan sexy.

"Istirahatnya di rumahku saja. Tadi aku sudah bilang ke eomma-ku masak yang banyak karena nanti ada kedatangan tuan putri yang cantik" Tao menyikut perutku dan aku hanya terkekeh.

**- At Home -**

"Aku pulang!"

"Kris, kau sudah- Astaagaa! Gadis sempurna ini siapa?"puji eomma-ku kepada Taozi.

"Ahh nama-ku Huang ZiTao ahjumma. Aku hanya manusia biasa bukan manusia yang sempurna" kata Taozi memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Wahh! Kau gadis kemarin yang ada di bandara kan? Kau benar-benar sempurna jie. Hallo aku Baekhyun" tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dari lantai 2.

"Hallo Baekhyun saeng, aku Huang ZiTao. Kau bisa panggil aku Taozi atau Tao jie"ucap Taozi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eomma, aku benar-benar iri dengan Taozi jiejie. Dia sangat cantik seperti bidadari. Semoga dia tidak menjadi pacarnya Kris ge yah eomma. Kalau dia menjadi pacarnya Kris ge, Kris gege yang beruntung dan Taozi jiejie yang rugi" celoteh Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Wusshhh! Kau selalu mengataiku! Lihat saja, aku akan membukti kan kepadamu nanti" kataku.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian kerjaannya ribut terus. Baekhyun, bantu eomma menata makanan" lerai eomma-ku sekaligus menyuruh adik-ku yang pendek ini.

"Boleh aku membantu ahjumma?" tanya Taozi

"Ahh tidak usah, nanti kau kenapa-kenapa. Mending yang membantu eomma Baekhyun saja. Kita nonton TV saja" larang-ku

"Tidak apa-apa gege, pekerjaanku malah lebih berat di rumah karena aku tinggal sendirian. Gege mandi saja ne"

"Kau ini bau ge, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu saja. Dan jangan coba mendekati Taozi jie. Eomma dan Taozi jie, ayo kita ke dapur" Baekhyun memang pengacau di rumah ini.

**~SKIP~**

Selesai makan siang dan membersihkan diri, aku mengajak Taozi ke halaman belakang rumah bisa di sebut juga itu taman di rumahku. Dan tidak lupa, aku menyuruh Baekhyun mengintip saja di jendela.

"Taozi.."

"Ada apa ge?"

"Apa aku boleh tau, siapa calon kekasih-mu?" tanya ku yang sontak membuat Tao menoleh padaku.

"Oh, dia namja sempurna yang aku idamkan. Walaupun ada sedikit sifat yang tidak-ku suka"

"Bagaimana kalau dia tak menyukaimu?"

"Dia sangat perhatian kepadaku. Sampai-sampai aku di kenalin dengan ibu dan adiknya" perasaanku sudah buruk. Aku harus menyatakan perasaanku lebih cepat dengan namja yang Tao suka.

"Aku juga sedang menyukai seorang yeoja" hatiku benar-benar sesak setelah mendengar cerita Tao.

"Oh ya? Siapa yeoja itu ge? Pasti yeoja itu sangat sempurna ya ge" tanya Tao dengan mata yang terlihat kecewa dan tersenyum kecut.

"Dia sangat sempurna. Sejak pertama bertemu aku sudah menaruh hati kepadanya" jawabku.

"Bo-boleh kah aku mengenalnya ge?" Tao bertanya dengan gugup dan dengan nada yang sangat kecewa. Apa dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku?

"Haah" aku menghela nafasku. "Kau tidak harus mengenalnya. Karena yeoja itu ada... Bersama dengan-ku sekarang" aku melihat wajah cantiknya dan mata indahnya sudah ber kaca-kaca.

"M-maksud gege a-apa?" aku memegang erat tangannya dan kami saling berhadapan.

"Huang ZiTao, nama sang bidadari yang sudah terukir di hatiku dan dia sudah mengganggu fikiranku. Mungkin dia sudah menyukai namja lain tetapi aku mohon kepadanya untuk belajar mencintaiku" hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa aku keluarkan. Aku akan menerima sakitnya jika di tolak oleh Tao.

"Hiks,, hikss,, kau bodoh! Sangat bodoh! Orang yang aku maksud 'calon kekasih' adalah kau ge. Seorang namja tampan bernama Kris Wu" kata Tao sambil terisak dan memukul dadaku. Aku membulatkan mataku, aku tidak percaya kalau dia menerima cintaku.

"Aku memang bodoh! Dan terima kasih kau sudah menerima cintaku. I love you Huang ZiTao" aku menghapus jejak air matanya yang keluar.

"I love you Too, Kris Wu" dia tersenyum senang. Aku mendekat kan bibirku ke bibir merahnya. Ciuman ini hanya menyalurkan rasa cintaku padanya. Rasa sayangku kepadanya. Sampai akhirnya...

"Eomma! Kris ge mencium Taozi jiejie!"

.

**-END-**

Tetep absurd kagak? Pas saya lagi main fb, saya punya inspirasi bikin cerita kyak ginie.

Mungkin banyak kali typo jadi mohon di maafkan.

Oh ya, karena saya cowok, saya kgak tau nama pakaian cewek yang sexy thu apa jadi di bikin simple seperti di atas aja.

Dan kalau cerita ini banyak yang riview,fav dan follows, **saya janji bakalan bikin sequelnya. **Thank's..


End file.
